The present invention concerns display racks of the type which are used to display numerous relatively small packages of merchandise.
Display racks of this general type are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,742,164 shows a display rack in which a plurality of hangers are suspended from a vertical upright, each hanger being adapted to have suspended therefrom a plurality of small packages for display and vending purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,155,097 shows a display fixture in which display support members are secured to an upright by screw clamp devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,830 shows a display sign construction in which flexible mounting bands are employed to secure the construction to a vertical upright pole.
Among the problems associated with such display racks, particularly when they are employed outdoors, is the difficulty of moving the racks and/or the merchandise for overnight storage. Another problem is the necessity, encountered with many of the prior art devices, for drilling into existing uprights such as light or sign poles or otherwise permanently securing brackets, support devices, etc. thereto to hold the display rack. Another problem is to secure the merchandise to the rack in order to prevent pilferage and yet enable easy removal of merchandise from the racks by the attendant or a customer.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to overcome such problems and to provide a novel display rack of simple and inexpensive construction which may be readily mounted to and removed from existing uprights such as light poles and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel multipurpose display rack which includes closure means which secure articles displayed on the rack against pilferage and which closure means are readily releasable by the attendant or customer to remove articles from the rack.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description thereof.